This application is based on patent application Nos. 10-228405, 10-228406, 10-228407, and 10-228408 filed in Japan, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by references.
This invention relates to an electronic camera for picking up an object image by an image pickup device by converting it into an image signal, and an image processing system for processing image signals.
Conventionally, in the field of electronic cameras, there have been proposed electronic cameras which generate partial images for a whole object. Specifically, an object image is divided into a plurality of sections which are in turn enlarged each section. These enlarged partial images are combined in such a manner as to adhere them together in order to enhance the effective resolution of image pickup devices such as CCD (charge coupled device). Generally, such cameras have a photographing mode in which normal photographing is performed (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cnormal photographing modexe2x80x9d) and the one in which a photographing image having a higher resolution than the image obtained by the normal photographing mode can be obtained (hereinafter, xe2x80x9chigh-resolution photographing modexe2x80x9d). When the high-resolution photographing mode is set, partial images for a whole object are generated.
In one of such known electronic cameras, an image pickup unit having a zoom lens is so provided in a camera main body as to be rotatable along horizontal and vertical planes, and an object image is picked up by being divided into a plurality of partial images by changing the direction of the optical axis of the image pickup unit, and being optically enlarged by changing the zooming ratio of the zoom lens.
The above known electronic cameras are constructed such that the partial images of the object are picked up by automatically changing the direction of the optical axis of the image pickup unit in the high-resolution photographing mode, and the optical axis of the image pickup unit is fixed to front direction in the normal photographing mode to perform substantially the same photographing as usual cameras. Accordingly, a photographer cannot perform photographing by orienting the optical axis of the image pickup unit in a desired direction in the normal photographing mode.
However, if the photographer were, for example, allowed to freely set the direction of the optical axis of the image pickup unit as he can freely set the zooming ratio of the zoom lens, it would be convenient since the photographing method and operability in the normal photographing mode can take a wider variety. This further enables an effective use of the optical axis changing function of the image pickup unit.
If, however, the photographer were simply enabled to freely set the direction of the optical axis of the image pickup unit, it might reduce operability on the contrary since the photographer has to orient the direction of the optical axis of the image pickup in the front direction of the camera unit every time normal photographing is performed. Accordingly, it is preferable to provide such a mechanism as reset the image pickup unit to a specified reference position (e.g., position where the optical axis is oriented in the front direction of the camera). In such a case, a reset button may be provided and the image pickup unit may be reset to its reference position by operating this reset button. This, however, results in a problem of increasing the number of operable members of the camera main body. Thus, it is more preferable to automatically reset the image pickup unit to its reference position in link with the occurrence of a specific photographing event such as the activation of the camera by a power switch or the end of the photographing in response to an instruction for exposure.
Further, if the photographer were allowed to freely set the direction of the optical axis of the image pickup unit, the power switch might be turned off with the optical axis of the image pickup unit still oriented in a desired direction and the camera might be stored in a camera case in such a state. In view of lens protection of the image pickup unit while the camera is stored, it is preferable to provide a protection cover for an exposed portion of the lens of the image pickup unit.
According to known lens protection methods for cameras, a protection cap is mounted on the leading end of the lens, the lens is made retractable into the camera main body, or a barrier or a slide cover is provided at the opening in the front surface of the camera main body. The protection method by the protection cap is difficult to employ since the lens cannot be protected once the protection cap is lost. The protection method by the barrier or slide cover makes the opening construction of the front surface of the camera main body complicated and makes it necessary to provide a driving member for the barrier or slide cover near the image pickup unit in addition to a driving member for the image pickup unit. This contradicts an attempt to make the camera smaller and less expensive.
In the known electronic cameras, a whole image is picked up when partial images are picked up. Combination of partial images into a whole image is performed on a separate image processor such as a personal computer. In conventional image processing, relative positions of partial images are determined based on image data in boundary portions of adjoining partial images. This combination manner is likely to fail to produce a whole image having a rectangular shape. Accordingly, it is necessary to calculate a joining region of each partial image for combination, which consequently makes the combination operation complicated. If adjoining partial images do not have consistent image data in their respective boundary portions, further, accurate combination of the partial images cannot be accomplished because their relative combination positions cannot be calculated. Furthermore, a whole image which partial images are combined into is produced on a separate image processor, and thus not displayed on a display device provided on the electronic camera. Accordingly, the photographer cannot confirm or check an expected whole image on the electronic camera.
There have been proposed electronic cameras provided with the function of bracket-photographing of photographing a fixed number of images continuously each time a release button is pressed. However, the bracket-photographing has not been fully performed because of complicated operations and unnecessary consumption of memory area. Accordingly, the photographers have strongly demanded easier operation and efficient memory use for the bracket-photographing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic camera and image processing system which have overcome the problems residing in the prior art.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an electronic camera is provided with an image pickup unit in a casing at a position opposite to an opening formed in the casing. The image pickup unit includes an image pickup device for converting an optical image of an object into an image signal, and an optical system for introducing the optical image onto the image pickup device. The electronic camera is further provided with a rotating mechanism for rotating the image pickup unit, a changer for changing over a photographing possible state and a photographing impossible state, and a controller for controlling the rotating mechanism to rotate the image pickup unit into a target position in response to the changer.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an electronic camera is provided with an image pickup unit for executing a continuous photographing of picking up a whole image of an object and a specified number of partial images of the object continuously, a memory for storing picked up images, and a photography controller for controlling the image pickup unit to execute the continuous photographing, and send picked up whole image and partial images to the memory together with information concerning a relationship between the picked up whole image and the picked up partial images.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, an electronic camera is provided with an image pickup unit for executing a bracket-photographing of picking up a specified number of images continuously, a first memory for storing the specified number of images picked up in the bracket-photographing, a display device for displaying an image stored in the first memory, a selector for enabling a user to select a desired image among the specified number of images stored in the first memory based on displayed images on the display device, and a second memory for storing a selected image.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an image processing system comprises a memory for storing a whole image of an object and partial images of the object, an area calculator for adjusting the size of each of the whole image and the partial images, and calculates areas of the whole image that match with partial images, respectively, and an image combining device for combining partial images with one another in accordance with calculated areas.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.